User blog:Hoverbored1234/Reflections on "War Dawn"
For me, the results of this week's event were a mixed bag. I was making a big push to crack the top 1000, but I ended up doing about as well as I usually do. Before I go on, let me say thank you to all the people who read and responded to my last post. I'll write later to follow up on the strategies I discussed before, and with the next event, I hope to use this blog to walk you through my event strategies more or less in real time. Back to "War Dawn," let me say I finished with 3,417,410 points. This puts me in the top 3000, which is about what I usually do, but well below my personal high of around 4,300,000 points. Part of the reason was that I missed what should have been my final push. From experience, I find that the last couple of hours of an event are the most point-intensive. But I was up all night trying to earn points straight through to the end in a massive marathon. Around noon yesterday I fell dead asleep and woke up at 4:57, at which point I noticed the battery on my Android was dead. That's resource management for you. That brings us to our next lesson: you have to remember to manage your own energy. I slipped up trying to do too much. I must remember to pace myself in the future. I would've flown into a blind rage after what happened if I could've stayed awake. Instead, I collapsed into a coma and woke up three hours later. As a result of missing the home stretch, I missed out on maybe a million or two additional points. In any case, making the top 1000 just wasn't in the cards this time. Even if I had stayed awake until the end, I almost certainly wouldn't have made the 7,268,470 points needed to crack the 1000th spot. For me to match that score would've required me to earn almost triple the number of points I had earned by noon on the last day. I'm relying on my memory, but I recall that at least once I earned about half my event points on the last day. So even if I followed that pattern and doubled my points, I still would've fallen quite a bit short. Admittedly, it wasn't a total loss. I still earned the two SR event cards with alt-modes and matching weapons. That should at least be enough to boost my deck power, especially once the next event starts. Now I'd like to hear from you, the readers. In the comments, let me know what you think of my event strategies and how well they worked for you. Here's the link to my previous post if you haven't seen it. Feel free to critique or to add a few ideas of your own. The idea is for all of us to work together to figure out what works best. Category:Blog posts